una nueva oportunidad
by gahlgleek
Summary: si comenzar de nuevo... era lo que Hummel deseaba olvidar el dolor, el engaño lo cual implicaba borrar a Anderson de su vida ¿ será posible? demonios¡ nada me pertenece todo es de fox y rib lo se mal summary lo M es un futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**_esta historia es de el proyecto "siempre serás mío " una serie de historias no relacionadas de Klaine_**

**_Comenzar de nuevo._**

1

Acaso No entiendes Anderson –no quiero que me llames más ok ¡

Adam llegara en cualquier momento.

Pe pero Kurt solo quería escuchar tu voz un momento

-bueno ya la escuchaste adiós-….

Y Kurt Hummel colgó el teléfono por tercera vez en el día….

Lo cierto que cada vez que el estudiante de NYADA colgaba el teléfono sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho y se recriminaba a sí mismo "como era capaz de hacerle eso al amor de su vida, a su Blaine

**-No no-** se repetía constantemente no debía mostrar debilidad por el pelinegro.

Después de todo el lo había engañado, lo había cambiado por otro aunque solo haya sido una noche

Ese tal Elí que para su fortuna nunca supo quién era pero le había quitado a su hombre

Ahora Kurt Hummel quería el olvido, cosa que solo obtendría con una persona:

Adam Crawford –oh Adam- pensaba en sus adentros- pensaba para sí mismo el lindo británico que definitivamente le daba una "una alternativa" no es que fuera un escape, pero lo que quería era eso.

Era una vida nueva sin dolor y si su compañero de las manzanas de Adam era una opción, lo aceptaba, esto significaba empezar de nuevo

Ante todo ya tenía a NYADA , su sueño más grande por el que había luchado tanto pero por muy contradictorio que fuera este dulce no le sabia igual ya que su lucha no la había iniciado solo, bueno esta Rachel que es su inseparable amiga y compañera con quien lo compartía pero...

En este logro siempre le falta algo….. no había que pensarlo mucho el sabía que era ese "algo" eso era

Un sujeto de estatura mediana, cabello negro rizado y engominado con hermosos ojos dorados.

**_A veces en su soledad pensaba:_**

Si solo no hubieras sido tan débil, tan tan… como decirlo... Tan idiota

uppsss ¡rayos! Se gritaba esto debe terminar aunque le dolería el alma y el corazón se le secara.

Blaine…..

Desde que Kurt le había colgado el corazón no había tenido el valor de volver a llamarlo y mucho menos de visitarlo en New York

El pelinegro no se perdonaba la falta cometida con el chico del Facebook

– imbécil en que estabas pensando? se torturaba una y otra vez con la misma pregunta y aun mas cuando… SU castaño lo rechazaba

pero cuanto más resistiría así?

Lo peor era cuando el ojiazul le colgaba o de plano no contestaba el teléfono.

La última vez que lo vio fue en su audición para NYADA

_**Flashback**_

Hola kurt- dijo con voz esperanzada en los pasillos de la escuela de canto y actuación

Que hay- contesto el castaño con la voz más fría que nunca le había arrojado

Hoy audicionare para esta escuela

Una especie de brinco vino del pecho del castaño

-serenidad Hummel- con un esfuerzo sobre humano escondió lo que sentía

Y solo atinó a decir:

Me parece genial- emmm me voy tengo clase

Espera¡

Alcanzo a decir el pelinegro tomándolo del brazo

-Tenemos que hablar - a lo que el castaño en seco dijo

De ¿Qué?

-De nosotros-

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ya no hay un "nosotros"

Kurt - susurro con voz pausada

Yo creí que …

El castaño visiblemente molesto-

¡ Pues no creas más ¡ dijo el castaño tragando duro

Mira Anderson te diré algo y espero que lo entiendas de una buena vez más

Lo del hotel aquel día de la boda del sr Schuester fue un error , una debilidad pero solo eso no te confundas ok

Pero ya no somos amigos… interrumpió el aspirante a NYADA

-**No**-

**Por gaga ´¡Como pude decir eso!** – reflexiono por un momento….

Pero volviendo en si dijo:

Saco de su pecho el castaño

-es lo mejor sabes que no funcionara-

Lo de nuestra amistad es algo que no tiene futuro no supimos manejarlo.

-A que te refieres ?

- Contesto confundido Blaine.

Mira Blaine esto es muy incómodo y me tengo que ir

Kurt¡

Se oyó una voz a lo lejos

Era Adam que llevaba un buen rato buscándolo

-amor hasta que encontré, es tarde debemos irnos la clase de Casandra iniciara pronto

Mira amor contesto el castaño

¿Amor?

Esta palabra quemo el pecho del chico de pelo rizado -como podía decirle la misma palabra que creía que solo le pertenecía a el –

Te presento a Blaine Anderson

A tu eres Blaine…

-Mucho gusto- soy Adam el novio de kurt

A lo que el pelinegro solo pudo decir

Ok- mucho gusto Adam

Tengo que irme

A lo que el pelinegro salió casi corriendo con unas tremendas ganas de llorar su dolor.

**Fin de flash back.**

Kurt Hummel quería olvidar eso era su objetivo pero lo lograría, claro siempre salía delante de todos sus problemas desde la muerte de su madre, hasta el acoso de Karofsky

Ante todo fortaleza y dignidad Hummel…

Pero esta vez era diferente su alma estaba en juego tendría que olvidar a Anderson pero... estaría dispuesto a lograrlo?

qué más da si lo quería era olvidar y comenzar de nuevo.

MI SEGUNO ONE SHO... bueno no tanto ya que tendrá mas caps.

_**si les gusto **_

_**por fa un review...**_

_**una humilde Klainer**_

saludos y gracias por leerlo

:)


	2. la cancion en español

**OTRO CAP MAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA**

**LO QUE MAS ME GUSTO FUE EL PERSONAJE DE RICKY MARTIN ASI QUE DECIDI INCLUIRLO.**

**la cancion en español**

Otro día había empezado para Blaine de no ser porque su despertador sonó, no se habría despertado – vocifero- oh dios! Llegare tarde a la escuela .

Era la tercera vez en la semana que le ocurría lo mismo, noches de insomnio por tener tantas cosas en la cabeza; Una de ellas era NYADA, su carta de aceptación llegaría en cualquier momento, lo cual significaría que haría sus sueños realidad y sobre todo lucharía por su castaño pero antes tenía otra cosa por la cual preocuparse:

Las materias en la escuela siempre había sido pan comido para el nunca se consideró el mejor estudiante pero ahora estaba a punto de reprobar español -

-Dios que hare si no paso la materia-

-Me quedare aquí- sollozaba

el profesor David Martínez le advirtió que si no cumplía al 100% con el trabajo encomendado no pasaría la materia,

¿que cual era ese trabajo?

**_Una canción en español_**

- así es Anderson si no consigues cantar una canción en español date por reprobado-

Advirtió el profesor Martínez

A lo que el pelinegro contesto:

-pero si apenas puedo pronunciar la r–

Agrego asustado el pelinegro

-si quieres pasar mi materia aprovecha el tiempo en vez que quejarte a menos que quieras una prueba a 100% por ciento

Asevero el docente con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el escritorio.

Esta era una de las pruebas que tenía que pasar el chico de los ojos dorados si quería ir a NYADA.

¡Hey Blaine ¡

Dijo tina con voz animada encontrándolo en el pasillo de la secundaria

-qué cara tienes amor como de cachorro triste-

A lo que Anderson con semblante cansado le contesto – estoy a punto de reprobar español-,

Por lo que su contesto la estudiante sénior con voz de consuelo le dijo:

-Pero ya intentaste hablar con el profesor Martínez-

-Si pero a que no sabes que es el trabajo que dejo como prueba en vez de un examen escrito al cien por ciento-

-la asiática extraña le contesto –

-¿Cuál es?-

-Una canción en español-

¡De verdad! – contesto tina sorprendida

-Tienes idea de cuál será-

-No- ni la más mínima-

Y tina contesto con una gran sonrisa

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare agrego tomándolo del hombro-

NYADA

El día se le había hecho largo a kurt la clase de Casandra era pesada, pero ese día se le había hecho más que cualquier día, incluyendo

**FLASHBACK**

-hey ustedes dos si desean estar así todo el tiempo mejor consigan un hotel-

Les dijo a él y Adam que estaban en un rincón coqueteando en lo que la clase empezaba

-Disculpa no vimos cuando llego-

-¿Acaso me hablaste de usted?-

Replico con voz irritada

-En donde vez las arrugas chico gay-

- A la próxima vez que me hables de usted te sacare de mi clase –

-Yo lo siento dijo el ojiazul- apenado

Bueno no importa….agrego la profesora….

Ahora pequeños inútiles les asignare una tarea

Formen parejas

A lo que Adam y kurt se juntaron

-A ver chicos no los quiero juntos-

Tu hummel te iras con Katy ferguson

Y tú

¿Cómo te llamas?

A lo que el británico le contesto con un poco de molestia

-Adam Crawford-

-Está bien como sea-

Dijo echando los ojos para atrás con fastidio

Tus iras con Berry.

Al final de la clase de Casandra kurt y Adam salieron tomados de la mano del salón.

En cuanto llegaron a estacionamiento de la escuela Adam le pregunto

-te veré esta tarde-

-no lo creo contesto kurt-

-tengo que ayudarle a isabelle con la colección de verano que saldrá pronto, pero te llamare en cuanto tenga tiempo-

-Ok- dijo resignado el ingles

Se despidieron con un pequeño beso.

**Vogue**

El día en Vogue también estuvo muy agitado Isabelle estuvo de mal humor todo el tiempo, ya que el diseñador no había tenido la colección lista y los ejecutivos estaban presionándola,

-¡Dios mío!- vocifero en voz alta y tirándose al sillón

Estas bien linda – dijo el castaño con voz dulce

-Los directivos están presionándome con la colección y aún no está lista-

No te preocupes ya verás que milles la tendrá para mañana,

Isabelle suspiro y contesto

-ojala-

Pero dejando el tema del trabajo….

-Tu como estas cielo-

-¿Yo?-contesto el ojiazul con voz un tanto desconcertada

-Últimamente te he visto más lejano de lo normal-

No es nada solo cansancio por los exámenes finales

-No te creo-

Dijo con mirada curiosa

Como van las cosas con…. Tu corazón?

Un suspiro salió del pecho del castaño

-Mi corazón está bien- alego bajando la mirada

Te conozco bien kurt y sé que no la estás pasando bien

-Pero no te diré más-

-No no es eso is… es que no sé cómo empezar-

-No te presiones cariño – dijo con voz suave

En cuanto estés listo aquí estaré para escucharte

-Gracias is-

Y deposito un abrazo para la editora de Vogue.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Depto. New york**

-Rach ya estoy aquí-

Dijo Hummel cuando entro a su hogar

Al no recibir respuesta siguió caminando por el lugar, al toparse con la mesa encontró un recado que decía:

"**estoy con brody volveré más tarde xoxxo... Rach" **a lo que el castaño asintió con la mirada

-Por lo menos descansare de sus discursos esta tarde, creo que hasta mañana-

Al entrar a su parte de la casa observo que su cajón estaba un poco revuelto

-cielos vaya que si Salí corriendo hoy- a lo que se dispuso a acomodar sus pertenencias

En eso una pila de ropa se vino para abajo con un falso movimiento

-Ahora pasare toda mi hermosa tarde de descanso acomodando esto—

- bufo con fastidio-

Al agacharse para tomar un poco de sus pertenencias cayó un cuadro de tamaño mediano entre sus pies

-Pero qué demonios hace esto aquí –

Al levantarlo vio la fotografía de un chico con uniforme rojiazul

El retrato era el mismo que le había dado Blaine en su estancia en Dalton, el mismo que le dio "coraje" y que tenía en su casillero al volver a Mckingley

Suspiro con todo sus pulmones,

-que hermoso te vez aquí Anderson-pensó con voz alta

Acaricio con su mano la fotografía al tiempo que llevaba a su pecho apretándolo fuerte

-por qué tenías que hacerme esto- si yo te amo, si éramos felices – con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

No pudo pensar más y se recostó en la cama con el cuadro en sus brazos

-te extraño tanto que ciento que me vuelvo loco sin ti-

Y cerró los ojos queriendo olvidar.

Hola

contesto tina el teléfono

-¿Blaine? que ocurre-

ya tengo la canción perfecta…

Eso se sabrá en el siguiente cap.…..

Al igual que el trabajo que les dejo Casandra

Si les gusto

Por fa un review

Y gracias por leerlo


End file.
